ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The DC Cinematic Universe
The DC Cinematic Universe (DCCU) is a series of movies based on the popular DC Comic Books. The first movie was Man of Steel, and the most recent movie is Justice League: Crisis Part Two. Movies Television Series 'Cast' Justice League Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El - Henry Cavill Batman/Bruce Wayne - Ben Affleck Wonder Woman/Princess Diana - Gal Gadot Green Lantern/Hal Jordan - Chris Pine The Flash/Barry Allen - Grant Gustin Cyborg/Victor Stone - Ray Fisher Aquaman/Prince Orin - Nikolaj Coster-Waldau Green Arrow/Oliver Queen - Stephen Amell Bat-Family Batman/Bruce Wayne - Ben Affleck Red Robin/Tim Drake - Logan Lerman Nightwing/Dick Grayson - Steven R. McQueen Red Hood/Jason Todd - Aaron Taylor-Johnson Robin/Damian Wayne - Chandler Riggs Batgirl/Stephanie Brown - Juno Temple Oracle/Barbara Gordon - Mary Elizabeth Winstead Alfred Pennyworth - Jeremy Irons Batwoman/Kate Kane - Evan Rachel Wood Black Bat/Cassandra Cain - Tao Okamoto 'Suicide Squad ' Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel - Cassidy Alexa Deadshot/Floyd Lawton - Michael Rowe Bronze Tiger/Ben Turner - Michael Jai White Shrapnel/Mark Scheffer - Sean Maher Cluemaster/Arthur Brown - Keith Urban Clock King/William Tockman - Robert Knepper Plastique/Bette Sans Souci - Eva Green Captain Boomerang/George Harkness - Liam McIntyre YoYo/Chang Jie-Rue - Qiao Zhen Yu El Diablo/Chato Santana - Tyler Posey Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow - Danielle Panabaker Black Spider/Derrick Coe - Chadwick Boseman Voltaic - Chad Michael Murray Rick Flag Jr. - Cole Hauser Count Vertigo/Werner Zytle - Peter Stormare Blackhawk/Ted Gaynor - Ben Browder 'Titans' Red Robin/Tim Drake - Logan Lerman Starfire/Koriand'r - Jennifer Lawrence Arsenal/Roy Harper - Colton Haynes Red Arrow/Thea Queen - Willa Holland Terra/Tara Markov - Ashley Benson Raven/Rachel Roth - Elizabeth Gillies Impulse/Bart Allen - Josh Hutcherson Tempest/Cal Durham - John Boyega Troia/Donna Troy - Adelaide Kane Superboy/Kon-El - Brant Daugherty Supergirl/Kara Zor-El - Amber Heard Robin/Damian Wayne - Chandler Riggs Miss Martian/M'Gann M'orrz -''' Kirsten Prout Changeling/Garfield Logan - Callan McAuliffe Wondergirl/Cassandra Sandsmark - Isabel Lucas Jericho/Joseph Wilson - Alex Pettyfer Cyborg/Victor Stone - Ray Fisher Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes - Michael Trevino Static/Virgil Hawkins - Jaden Smith Nightwing/Dick Grayson - Steven R. McQueen '''Birds Of Prey Oracle/Barbara Gordon - Mary Elizabeth Winstead Black Canary/Sara Lance - Caity Lotz Huntress/Helena Bertinelli - Jessica De Gouw Sin/Cindy - Bex Taylor-Klaus Manhunter/Laurel Lance - Katie Cassidy Katana/Tatsu Yamashiro - Rila Fukushima Lady Blackhawk/Zinda Blake - Ali Liebert The Question/Renee Montoya - Michelle Rodriguez Catwoman/Selina Kyle - Kate Beckinsale Zatanna Zatara - Odette Annable Gypsy/Cynthia Reynolds - Penelope Cruz Dove/Dawn Granger - Emily Clarke Hawk/Holly Granger - Emma Watson Legion Of Doom Lex Luthor - Jesse Eisenberg Black Manta - Will Smith Captain Cold/Leonard Snart - Wentworth Miller Brainiac/Brain InterActive Construct - Hugo Weaving Riddler/Edward Nigma - David Tennant Toyman/Jack Nimball - Matt Smith Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane - Alexander Skarsgard Cheetah/Barbara Minerva - Amanda Righetti Sinestro/Thaal Sinestro - John Hamm Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold - Graham Shiels Grodd - Kevin Grevioux Bizarro/B-Zero - Henry Cavill Giganta/Doris Zeul - Karen Gillan Team Arrow Green Arrow/Oliver Queen - Stephen Amell Black Canary/Sara Lance - Caity Lotz Felicity Smoak - Emily Bett Rickards Red Arrow/John Diggle - David Ramsey Arsenal/Roy Harper - Colton Haynes Speedy/Thea Queen - Willa Holland 'Crime Syndicate' Ultraman/Clark Kent - Josh Hartnett Owlman/Thomas Wayne Jr. - Christian Bale Superwoman/Lois Lane - Gina Carano Johnny Quick/Johnny Chambers - Ryan Gosling Power Ring/Harold Jordan - Ryan Reyolds Grid - Ray Fisher Sea King - Josh Holloway 'Injustice League' Lex Luthor - Jesse Eisenberg Vandal Savage - Joe Magniello Zoom/Edward Thawne - Rick Cosnett Black Adam/Teth Adam - Dwayne Johnson Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow - Danielle Panabaker Deathstroke/Slade Wilson - Manu Bennet Cheetah/Priscilla Rich - Katheryn Winnick Dr. Light/Arthur Light - Sacha Baron Cohen Justice League Dark John Constantine - Matt Ryan Zatanna/Zatanna Zatara - Odette Annable Deadman/Boston Brand - Seann William Scott Madame Xanadu/Nimue Inwudu - Rosario Dawson Swamp Thing/Alec Holland - Keanu Reeves/Voice - Vin Diesel Phantom Stranger/Judas Iscariot - Hugh Laurie Frankenstein - Lou Ferrigno Shade/Rac Shade - Jake Gyllenhall 'Secret Six' Mockingbird/Lex Luthor - Jesse Eisenberg Catman/Thomas Blake - Channing Tatum Mad Hatter/Jervis Tetch - Simon Pegg Cheshire/Jade Nguyen - Ho Ngoc Ha Scandal Savage - Rooney Mara Bane - Daniel Cudmore King Shark/Nanaue - Javier Bardem 'Justice Society' Green Lantern/Alan Scott - Chris Evans The Flash/Jay Garrick - Matthew Morrison Black Canary/Dinah Lance - Yvonne Strahowski Hourman/Rex Tyler - Joseph Fiennes Doctor Fate/Kent Nelson - Leonardo Dicaprio Sandman/Wesley Dodds - Jensen Ackles Wildcat/Ted Grant - Eric Bana Hawkman/Carter Hall - Bradley Cooper 'Justice League International' Blue Beatle/Ted Kord - Matt Bomer Captain Atom/Nathan Adams - James Caviezel Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter - Teddy Sears Vibe/Francisco Ramon - Carlos Valdes Ice/Tora Olafsdotter - Eve Myles Fire/Beatriz da Costa - Eliza Dushku The Atom/Ray Palmer - Brandon Routh 'Terror Titans' Deathstroke/Slade Wilson - Manu Bennet Ravager/Isabel Rochev - Summer Glau Copperhead/Natalie Prince - Paz Vega Dreadbolt/Terry Bolatinsky - Liam Hemsworth Persuader/Cole Parker - Fraser Aitcheson Clock King/Temple Fugate - Domhnall Gleeson 'Doom Patrol' Mento/Steve Dayton - Aaron Eckhart Elasti-Girl/Rita Farr - Liv Tyler Robotman/Cliff Steele - Mark Valley Negative Man/Larry Trainor - George Eads The Chief/Niles Caulder - William Hurt Changeling/Garfield Logan - Callan McAulifffe 'Brotherhood Of Evil' The Brain - Brent Spiner Monsieur Mallah - Jean Reno Madame Rouge/Laura de Mille - Melanie Laurent General Immortus - David Suchet Image Gallery Superman - Google Image Result for http://movies.cosmicbooknews.com/images2/mos-new-52.jpg Wonder Woman - search Batman - Cosmic Book News Image Page - Cosmic Book News The Flash - Google Image Result for http://insidepulse.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/CW-The-Flash-costume-5.jpg Lex Luthor - 27374.jpg (1191×670) Green Arrow - ar210b_0028b-jpg-bfd9717f-t3.jpg (800×534) Deathstroke - Deathstroke-Arrow.jpg (480×720) The Riddler - 522270_10150745759366787_1383821584_n.jpg (507×572) Green Lantern - 3312088-5982152034-Pinea.jpg (480×480) John Constantine - hellblazer.jpg (560×700) Toyman - tumblr_lqfznulcPh1qh7b62o4_400.jpg (350×500) Ra's al Ghul - tumblr_m7vcjhtkCI1rrhzxjo1_1280.jpg (1280×1918) Ravager - ravager.png (523×462) Dark Archer - Image - The Dark Archer John Barrowman-3.jpg - Green Arrow Wiki Brother Blood - Image - Brother Blood.png - Arrow Wiki Talia al Ghul - marion-cotillard-talia-al-ghul-the-dark-knight-rises-2011-set-01.jpg (438×720) Deadshot - Image - Deadshot Michael Rowe-7.jpg - Green Arrow Wiki Notes *In the comics, the title Tempest is only ever used by the original Aqualad, Garth. In Titans, Garth's successor Cal Durham uses that code name. *Though Bart Allen uses his original comicbook alias Impulse, he wears the costume of his Kid Flash identity from the New 52. *In the comics, the Cheetah who is a member of the Legion of Doom is Priscilla Rich. Though Priscilla Rich is in ''Amazon ''played by Katheryn Winnick, Barbara Minerva is replaces her as part of the Legion. *Thea Queen is the Red Arrow in this continuity, even though that title is held by Roy Harper in the comics. Roy is Arsenal in the DCCU, another one of his aliases. *Owlman and Power Ring are played by actors who formally portrayed Batman and Green Lantern, respectively. Similarly, Ultraman is played by Josh Hartnett, who previously turned down the chance to play Superman. Rumors *Nightwing will get a solo movie. *Catwoman will get a solo movie. *Both the Ted Kord and the Jaime Reyes incarnations of the Blue Beetle will get a movie. Category:DC Comics Category:Superheroes